Stony Brook University Medical Center Pathology Residency Program
Program Overview The goal of the SUNY Stony Brook University Medical Center Department of Pathology Residency Training Program is to provide an excellent educational experience such that program graduates possess the knowledge, skill and attitude for the successful independent practice of pathology and for the life-long pursuit of learning. Our program provides comprehensive training in anatomic pathology (AP) and clinical pathology (CP), combined or individually, as well as in research and education. Rotations The majority of our residents choose combined AP and CP training; however, we also offer AP only and CP only training tracks. The combined AP/CP program consists of an integrated four-year program. During the first two years, the residents are exposed to the major divisions of anatomic and clinical pathology. The first year focuses on AP training, including surgical pathology and autopsy, with one to two CP rotations. The second year is composed primarily of CP rotations. In the subsequent two years, the residents take advanced and elective rotations in both anatomic and clinical pathology, depending on their particular area of interest. All rotations are at SBUMC, with the exception of forensic pathology, which is at the Suffolk County Medical Examiner’s Office (generally taken during the second year). Our AP rotations include autopsy, surgical pathology, cytopathology, and forensic pathology. There are a number of subspecialty rotations available, including dermatopathology, neuropathology, breast pathology, gynecologic pathology, gastrointestinal pathology, renal pathology, placenta-perinatal pathology, and AP lab management. CP rotations include clinical chemistry, microbiology, hematology/coagulation, hematopathology, blood bank/transfusion medicine, immunology, cytogenetics, and molecular diagnostics. Conferences There are numerous conferences which complement the residents’ rotation experiences. These include didactic AP conferences, unknown slide sessions, AP interesting case conference, CP conference with working rounds, autopsy conference, and journal clubs. Residents also participate in departmental conferences, such as the weekly seminars in Pathology Clinical Conference, Grand Rounds, and QA meetings. In addition to the above there are numerous multidisciplinary conferences, including tumor boards, in which the residents actively participate in the presentation of the cases. Research ''' Research is an important component of our program, as well as in the discipline of Pathology overall. Our department and institution have numerous talented faculty and cutting-edge facilities to support a wide range of research endeavors, varying from bench-based to translational research studies. Each resident is required to participate in at least one significant research project before graduating from the residency program; these efforts are supported by the department in various ways, including participation in a research-related lecture series, faculty mentorship, and oversight by the Vice Chair for Research. The majority of our residents are involved in numerous projects during their training, many of which result in abstract presentations at national meetings, as well as publications. '''Teaching Activities In addition to becoming excellent diagnosticians and researchers, we feel strongly that our residents should also develop into outstanding teachers. Our residents are involved with teaching numerous groups including medical students, other residents, and members of other departments. Residents participate in small group teaching of first and second year medical students and work with third and fourth year students during departmental electives. Senior residents present and discuss findings at multidisciplinary tumor boards with faculty supervision. These teaching activities support development of expertise in various subspecialty areas as well as teaching skills. Application Process Our program participates in the National Resident Matching Program (NRMP). The standard time schedule for the match is followed. The department abides strictly by the rules and regulations of the NRMP. Applicants are strongly encouraged to complete their application in late summer or fall prior to graduation. Our program’s deadline for application receipt is November 15. Please click here for institutional application requirements (TBA). Applications, official transcripts, a Dean's letter, three letters of recommendation and USMLE scores must be submitted through the ERAS (Electronic Residency Application Service). All inquiries about the application process or training program should be directed to: Kathleen Pitisi, MBA Residency Program Coordinator Department of Pathology Stony Brook University Medical Center University Hospital Level 2, Room 766 Stony Brook, NY 11794 Phone: (631) 444-2224 Email: kpitisi@notes.cc.sunysb.edu For addtional information please visit www.stonybrookmedicalcenter.org/pathology/residency